Raining Hope
by AliceWhite473
Summary: This is a Fan fiction story to the virtual pet site Marapets. A site I've been a part of for 10 glorious years. I have the two pets that are part of this story. The'logIAN (Ian) is the owner and Lia'May was the original artist to the site (She's since married and moved on) I always wanted to make up a Mara story. Now I have one!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
The beginning, before the war.

The Fates hold the string of possibilities or better known as the string of fate. The string tells much more than it seems to reveal. In the general world of Marada, where Heaven resides inside the center of the Maradan world which is that of light, contentment and glory. Contrary to human & pet belief, Heaven containing the light side was always in the center of Mara. It may seem like being inside the center of the Earth means that Heaven will be an extremely hot place, but quite the opposite. The buildings are handmade and styled uniquely to each Guardian and the carpets inside them are a rich, & a luscious golden tone. Colors are extremely important. One should know that Heaven is a white place, with vibrant splashes of color. The darker the aura of an angel, the more evil they are. It was also a false belief that only weak angels are assigned to the planetary ranks in Marada, & possibly the one reason why they were looked down on. The planetary realm is seen as a training area for new angels and a rejection area for those who have stayed there longer than a thousand years, but once in a while there is an exception if for one reason or another an angel is placed as a guardian of another pet or human.  
They aren't always seen in their angel guise at first and when they are viewed as an angel all can see their manifestation which brings joys to many and fear to those of the dark nature In the world of light, angels and or light pets are split into the following four ranks: Gods, Guardians, Guides, and Planetary. Each have their own specialized area and abilities. All can be seen when the particular being deems it necessary to show their true identies , NOT all are true angels but all possess the general same qualities, kindness, generosity and love that is unbound and when two of these light creatures bond in friendship, love or as a family unit the strength they possess together is stronger than any attack the devil or any dark creature could possibly set forth on the Maradan world. Hell is the outskirts of Eleka's world, where the light is nearly nonexistent and the balance of violence outweighs what one single angel could handle on their own. To the Fates, who reside in the middle of these two worlds; the string of fate is the deciding factor in whether or not a war is won, if a pet will go to the dark or light side or whether one lives or dies, it tends to revel some semblance of the future for those who know how to access this knowledge. While it is no guarantee that the possibility of anything that's predicted will actually happen, it is always a possibility, and the fates can control the destined deity, with this knowledge it is a good thing that only the 3 fates, Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho can read and interpret them correctly, or guide them to be fulfilled or to deviate from what would have been, BUT there does remain the few decedents of these fates who have the ability to 'see' with their inner mind what these three fates see and obtain that information as a premonition, most come in the form of waking dreams, many pets with this ability are called Seers.

Now this sensitive information has made it to Eleka, who always trying to find and obtain a descendants of one of these fates, even thou the fates reside at the edge of her world, they hold her very own fate in their hands she tends to remains neutral with them... for now, But without a descendant she has no possible control over what information she can squeeze out of them and she is looking for a means to gain the knowledge a seer could have, doing so could mean her pending war a success if she finds a way to gain control over a seer and the fates.

Determination on getting Minipet Island back, she is now on the prowl for such a descendent. Her minions are on the dark side, some in the guise of mini pets, glitches that destroy the hard work of the gods, guardians, Newths and their crew and others are just free spirited dark pets who have a nasty side when the price is high enough thou their true colors tend to be hidden. Eleka closes in on one particular family who has an angel amongst their midst and also recently and unknowingly obtained a seer and she's determined to get a hold of this pet one way or another to gain the power she seeks over the fates.

For some reason, the glitches have been growing restless lately. They disturb the humans and pets by the destruction they have cause to their host world. Even the demons, feeling that glitches have always been innately evil, are thrilled with this news, and they begin to urge more and more pets to join their side in order to increase their own ranks and tempt the darker pets and even some angels back to their side. Of course, the higher-ups won't stand for this. However, there is nothing they can do to prevent the growing dissention among their ranks, as the planetary angels patrol trying to ease the tensions of those around them they aren't having much luck and not knowing why the attacks are happening seems to be a kink in their means in making the restless at ease.

They turn to their gods, The'logIAN the creator and Lia'MAY the mother of beauty.

Both in turn ask their disciples for their input and in time decide to allow the fates access to the gods world so that they may get insight on what lay ahead, in turn the fates are granted permission to test all Maradans who go to the fates by handing out missions to those seeking answers, should they accomplish all 30 tasks the rewards would be great. The fates let the gods in on their knowledge.

At the same time, there is trouble in the darker lands, too. The dark pets have been split into two groups: those who wish to draw in more angels pets or those who wish to keep them away because they believe that only a few angels can ever fully convert, never mind the fact that they were all once innocents. All around, there is the feeling that a final battle between dark and light will occur, with the fate of the human counterparts who maintain their world at risk. Who will guide them is a question only the Gods, the fates and seers know the answers to.

Light side of Marada has also been thrown into disarray, and the darker pets are moving in, taking advantage of the turmoil. The dark ones themselves have their own problems. Others ask themselves, What does my fate hold? They are asked in turn by family, friends and others. Will you remain loyal to your side or will you change? Do you believe the humans should be free to continue their control here or remove them all together from our world? Are you strong enough to stand up for what you believe in? Can you stand up to the pressure? it causes much stress for ALL pets on both sides.

Thus starts the story of Dantillias, the seer who's love unites with a guardian land bound female angel quell named Ragdonly. Ragdonly was placed in the Maradan world for ALL to see in her true form as an angel and as a protector, guide and to help all who seek it, regardless if they are light or dark. Dantillias is owned by Mandy but her life in Marada is cut short and Dantillias is then thrown into the hands of the fates who wish to keep the worlds of light and dark balanced. Clotho the leader of the fates directs Mandy to place Dantillas's fate towards one owner named Lila...

This is their story...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - NEW  
*****************************

He spotted her when his owner was chatting with Lila, Mandy was busy when he approached Ragdonly. He blushed and timidly said hi... she wasn't any more than 14 or 15 years old by human standards...she giggled at him and waved but didn't say a word.

Mandy was telling Lila about a few issues she was having around Mara and how sick she was with the glitches knocking down things and wrecking her free time. She couldn't understand why the Maradan pound haven't figured out how to catch them pesky vermin and it's not like the Newths were doing their jobs properly either.

"I'm just tired of the crap Lila, if it's not one thing it's another, I rather leave and start elsewhere than put up with all this, it's just too frustrating"

Lila was sadden to see her friends distress and anguish over the mess things had gotten into in Mara.

"Look; stick around for a bit longer, I'm sure things will pick up...I know the Newths have a new supervisor so things will get done it's just going to take time to get things working that's all."

"Sorry dear... if things don't pick up soon I'm out of here...I just need to determine just what I plan on doing" Mandy petted him on his head and looked down at him, "I'll just miss my pet when and if I go...that's one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you to see if you'd take him in"

Lila was STUNNED!

"Oh My God! Really?" she squawked..."Mandy...STAY please...I can't take him and give him back if you leave and then return I get attached too easily..."

Mandy looked at Lila... "If I go... I won't be back." she said with tears in her eyes, "so I might as well give him to someone who will love him as much as I do...so please say yes, you'll be getting all my mp and stuff for training him to."

Lila looked down at the timid chocolate fassie and shook her head yes... she'd have two fassies at this rate, thou she did have potion plans for Ragdonly... now she'd have to think of what to do with Mandy's pet Foxkin.

It was about 2 weeks later that Lila accepted the pet exchanges notification of pick up for Foxkin, she was so sad to know that Mandy was leaving, she left her email address so Mandy could write to her. She went to the exchange office and picked up Foxkin who was scared to death, she looked down at him and hugged him and looked into his sad eyes and said to him.

"Don't worry hun you're in a great place and we'll all take good care of you ok..." Fox shook his head yes... He sort of understood she was a nice person or his former owner Mandy wouldn't have asked her to take him, and he was at ease a bit but he was REALLY missing Mandy and he did still have tears in his eyes... How could she leave?! He was so depressed...

He walked through the front door to Lila's place and seen Chancelyn at the kitchen table feeding her mini, Chance was a very pretty beige furry Chibs, she seen Fox and rolled her eyes... she recognized him immediately since he was after all her brother Mandy had given Chance to Lila about 8 months prior and Chance was now being trained and would move in with Lila's son Bryan very soon.

"Awww Lila... another stray?"

Lila gave Chance a dirty look ... "you know very well who this is, now be NICE!"

Fox looked at the Chibs and squinted... he recognized her scent... but she looked different...

"Kat?" he said questioningly...

"Umm yep ya dufus!, but it's Chancelyn now, mom renamed me and I love it to! It's so distinguished don't ya think?"

She picked up her mini from his chair and put him on the floor and cleaned the chair off, taking the plate to the sink she continued to torment her brother.

"So fuzz face what are YOU doing here...?"

Lila walked over to Chance and squatted in front of her... and sternly spoke to Chance.

"One, he's not to be called names, you dont' like it, so you do not do it here... got it?"

Chance frowned and shook her head yes...

"Two, he's depressed enough without you badgering him... so be a good sis and show him around ok..I have to find stuff to get a new room made up, I'll be back in a few I have to go shopping for a new bed."

Lila stood and then continued...

"and three... if you really want to know... Mandy left Marada today...permanently."

Chance dropped the plate she had been holding and it hit the floor shattering to a million pieces, shocked look on her face said it all... Mandy gone... it was like being dead...She looked at her brother...he broke to like the plate she had been holding into a million pieces she saw the tears in his eyes and knew how upset he was and then she felt like crap. Man she was mean to him. She reached over and gave him a hug while he sobbed on her shoulder. She cried a little to, she would also miss Mandy, she was after all the first owner she ever had.

Lila came back from the Minipet island furniture shop she hated taking the ferry over there it always made her sea sick. She had been gone for about an hour and the house was eerily quiet. Ragdonly was beside her lugging a box that had a wardrobe that would have to be put together.

"Oh my god mom this thing weighs a ton!"

she grunted and she pushed it through the front door.

"and here I think doing gym classes is hard.."

she sighed and flopped into a chair.

"I'll be right back"

Lila said, as she wandered up stairs, she looked around wondering where Fox was. She peeked into Rags room and there he was sound asleep. Chance walked up to Lila.

"He was crying and he asked for a spot to lay down, I didn't think Ragdonly would mind and besides; my rooms a mess."

Lila looked at Chance and smiled. Then asked.

"How are you taking the news?"

"I'm ok, sad but ok" she hesitated before continuing "It's really depressing to know that some owners decide to leave because of the problems here, Sometimes I wish that things were better now not later but I guess we can't expect community changes over night"

Lila hugged Chance, and smiled."I'm sure things will get better, now we have some furniture to put together"

Lila closed Rags door and headed back down stairs with Chance and all three worked to put together the wardrobe and placed it into the lower room Lila had been using as a den this would now be Fox's room.

Rags disappeared on Lila a few minutes later she thought she had gone off to get a drink but when Lila went into the kitchen Rags wasn't there...

"Now where did that girl get to..."

she muttered as she started working on setting up the new bed in Fox's room.

Ragdonly knew that there was a new house guest but she was shocked to see him sleeping in her bed. she heard him hiccup in his sleep, she knew he'd been crying. She grabbed the comforter off of the back of her moon chair and covered him over. He snuggled down but opened his eyes. When he seen Rags again he smiled, a familiar face, he remembered her from the last time they met.

"Hi" he mumbled "Sorry I took your bed"

She giggled and winked at him as she started to leave the room.

"Oh it's quite ok." she said, "My mom's putting together your room now and she bought you a new bed of your own but you can use mine for now"

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

She stopped outside her room door. "I'm going back down to finish your room up, it's going to be different having someone new living here but I can't let you keep my room for good" she chuckled

"I think you'll want your own space in time."

He pondered this though for a min then realized he would like it here. He liked Rags, she was nice and didn't treat him like a baby thou he felt as helpless as one. He sat up and looked at her "Thanks" he said and smiled.

"For what?" Ragdonly asked as she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

His reply was sweet and honest. "For being so nice, for not treating me like a baby...even Chance couldn't do that and she's my own sister."

Ragdonly's laughter sounded like music to Fox's ears, "Just remember this Fox" she said as she walked back over to him and plopped over on to her bed

"You're not my brother and Chance isn't my sister BUT, I rather be friends with anyone who lives in my owners home, over being enemies any day. it just makes life so much easier."

she paused and looked at him.

"Besides your nice so why not be nice back" She smiled again, tossed a pillow at him and took off giggling for the door.

He was quick on his feet, he caught the pillow and tossed it back at her and laughed. Her good nature would make living here so much easier. The mini pillow fight lasted all of 2 minutes when Chance stormed in all huffy and moody

"Sheesh Rags ya think you can be any noisier... and aren't you suppose to be helping mom instead of playing with the dweeb?"she huffed.

Ragdonly hated it when Chance was nasty to others, just because she was 'pretty' she thought she could get anyone to do what she wanted based solely on her looks, most of the time it was her 'ugly' temper that made others run from her. No wonder why Chance had trouble making real friends, but this was her brother and she was still treating her own brother like dirt.

Ragdonly stood up and confronted Chance.

"LOOK!" Rags seethed but keeping her temper in check.

"I NEVER called you names."

" I NEVER treated you like crap"

" I NEVER ever disrespected you not once since the day you moved here, and your not even my real family, but I've always treated you as so!" she kept going since she had the courage to do so.

"I accepted you as a part of this family unit anyway and treated you as such. Fox is your OWN brother and your treating him like crap"

"Did you forget?" She asked Chance who was stunned to have Rags say anything harsh to her.

"Forget how hard it was to move into a new home?"

"Maybe if you took the time to reflect back to how hard moving into a new home was and how much having someone around to listen really helped you then you realize I'm doing for him what I did for you."

"It's called acceptance and respect, something you've been lacking lately and if you don't smarten up I'm letting mom know how much I'm getting tired of your behavior."

Chance was totally stunned and ashamed and walked out of the room muttering "Sorry"

Rags sighed and turned around to face Fox, she was greeted by a very shocked looking Foxkin, who reached out and hugged her. Her temper melted and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for my outburst" she said as she backed out of his arms.

"Don't be, someone had to tell her like it was, hell I'm her brother and bigger and stronger than her and I was always scared to say anything to her she's so mean sometimes"

He smiled. "Thanks for sticking up for me"

She blushed, she didn't normally have to stick up for the foster kids whom her mom took in unless they were very young, and being thanked for it wasn't a normal occurrence either since most of the fostered kids didn't stick around long before Lila found a great new place for them to live.

She playfully punched him on the shoulder and said "Anytime," "Now let's head downstairs and get some grub I'm starved!"

They both headed downstairs and stopped at the den that was now looking more and more like a bed room.

"Oh my!" said Fox when he seen his soon to be room. In one corner was a large twin bed with a blue comforter on it and a nice sun wardrobe in the opposite corner. Lila had put a large yellow and blue rug down in the middle of the floor and there were toys and plushies piled in a box at the foot of his new bed. Lila smiled pleased at his response to his new room.

"Ragdonly and I will be adding more in a few days but now you have a space of your own, and from the look on your face I can say I'm pleased you like what you see."

Fox walked into his room and sat on his bed, and looked around taking in everything.  
he was home now and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Special  
**********************

Lila enrolled Foxkin into the gym and he was taking classes at the local school as well. She sat to speak to him one evening after he got home from his class.

"I have a few things to ponder with you and would like your input, do you have a moment?" she asked him.

"I suppose if it's important enough for you to ask then I should take the time to listen" he said with a grin, "so what's up?"

"Well..." she said "I want to know what you want and or expect while living here." She looked at him waiting to see what he'd say.

He sat there and pondered carefully the question she had put forth. Then he proceeded to answer.  
"I only expect to be accepted for who I am and not what I can do. I expect to be loved like anyone else and I hope to mature and grow in time. I will take what I am offered, and consider at the time it's offered if it's for me or not, and if I turn it down don't feel bad about it, just accept that I do have a planned path and whatever or whomever steps on that path I will either walk with it until I get to where I'm going, pass on by or take the hand that's offered and hold on." he paused before going on,  
"My ultimate goal is to beat the devil in the battledome before I hit my 3rd  
Maradan year."

Lila was impressed at Foxkins maturity. "How old are you in human years Fox?"

He thought about it... in Maradan age he was just over 1 years, but in human years every 35 days to 45 days or so in Mara was approximately one  
year of human age, thing was the male pets tend to mature faster than the girls in Marada He was closing in on 14 or there abouts.

"I think I'm about 13...nearing 14 why?"

"I was wondering, that's all" Lila said...then she surprised him with an offer he'd been considering for a bit.

"You're old enough to make this choice so here goes, how would you like it if I offered to pay for a name change if you want one?"  
His jaw dropped "Oh my!" he said, "Man that's something I'd been thinking about for a long time!"

"I'd consider it if I had a good name to go by, but most of the times the town halls secretary says the name has been picked."  
"How would I get a new name if I have no idea what to choose?"

"We'll all ponder it if you want, maybe we can find something you like, there' s just one more thing."

Fox looked at his new owner and wondered if it was going to be a dreaded pass the pet on comment or another question.

"Would you like to be portaled and or potioned LE?"

The half gasping squeal from Fox's mouth was enough for Lila to know she'd asked a dream come true question and made him relax a lot at the same time.

"Oh! OH! Ohh...!" He was beside himself with excitement, "You really; really mean it?!"

"You bet" Lila said with a smile, "I plan making Ragdonly into a quell again soon."

"Again?" he looked at her stunned... "She was one before?"

"Yep!" Lila said smiling.

"Your pulling my leg, you know how expensive that is to do!" He exclaimed.

"Mighty sure I know the expense there kiddo" she laughed, "believe me she's been a quell two times already then decides she wants something  
different, I just let her go with it, she is after all my first born and why not she studies hard and trains daily sometimes twice but classes will be only once a day soon. Might as well let her have her fun. She wants to be an angel quell now so I'm saving for that. figured might as well ask you to and see if your interested."

Fox couldn't believe his luck. Mandy certainly did find him a good home to be in, and with all this generosity he figured he might as well have some fun with it and then pay it back by being a strong fighter later on when Lila needed him.

He looked at Lila and said "If your offering a LE potion I'll accept when I find my 'true' self till then I don't mind being portaled it could be fun, but if I hit an ugly faze I'm seriouslly gonna whine about being ugly." he laughed and smiled.

Lila was pleased to see he was learning to relax and enjoy the ride she was offering him. It wouldn't be long, he's be strong enough to beat the devil TC in the battledome and if she could help him to get there she'd do what she could to help him get there.

She watched from the kitchen, Lila had done the same things for her to but planned on passing her to her son Bryan and Chance was happy that Fox was getting the same treatment as she did when she moved here.

"At least he won't be totally alone" she thought, but she did feel a bit sad, yet happy to knowing that in a few more weeks she would be going to Lila's son's home which was exciting but the part that made her the saddest was that she wouldn't be staying here with her brother and Ragdonly.

"I guess what comes around does go around...maybe I should have been nicer."  
Chance's revelation came too late thou, being that Bryan had called that same day and told his sister that his house was done being built and that Chance could be transferred to him any time she wanted to do so.  
He also told her she could have Chance for visits anytime she wanted. Chance didn't know it but her days with her brother was limited even if she was able to come back home anytime she wanted to.

When she was mulling over this factor, in another part of the house Ragdonly was getting ready for training and was chatting on the phone with Tisha.

"You wouldn't believe it Tish! He's sooo nice! and Chance treats him like crap! it's a crying shame... I don't normally stick up for anyone but there's something about him..."

Rags listened to her sisters comment over the other end of the phone.

"I think someone has a crush!" she teased. "He IS after all that 'cute' fella you told me about a few weeks ago isn't it?"

Rags blushed again for the 2nd time that week. Man what was it about her blushing so much!...

She mumbled in agreement about him being cute and then said  
"It doesn't matter anyway he's not going to be worried about me or anything else, I found out his stats and he's a serious trainer so I think he's more intent on his education and training than anything else even mom's paying him alot of attention"

She said and smiled over the phone...even thou she knew her sister couldn't see the smile.

"Which makes you happy to know, I can hear it in your voice." Tisha said.

Rags laughed out loud and plopped into her moon chair.

"He's special sis, I can feel it in my bones, there's just something about him."  
"His sister may treat him like crap but personally I think I can work with him when the time comes, mom's always striving to make us all better and Chance fights it by being too slow and not working hard enough to get good stats."

"I like having her here she's not ALL bad but sometimes  
I wish she'd think before speaking, it's gonna bite when she realizes just how good she had it here, and by then it's going to be too late."

"Don't focus on Chance", Tisha said to her sister,

"I love my new place, Tiggs treats me good and I get as much time as I need for training but Bryan doesn't get to do much training since he's not as well off as you guys"

Something Ragdonly knew

"Chance will learn the hard way that she should learn to appreciate ALL she gets no matter how little or  
how big it is." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Moving on

Ragdonly and Fox watched as Chance was packing her last suitcase into the taxis trunk, she passed around hugs and looked at Lila.

"I'll miss you and I'm sorry if I was such a pain in the ass" she looked at the ground delaying her  
departure for as long as she could. Lila started to cry.

"OH my Chance! I'm not sending you to Bryan's because I don't want you anymore, I'm sending you because it's time for you to move on dear, you've learned what you needed thorough me I'm passing you onto my son so that you can bring him as much joy as you did me! it's not a punishment!"  
She hugged her pet and sobbed,  
"Never think I didn't want you, I'll always love you no matter what!"

"Your strong, just like Lila and Michael and it's time to bring joy to others, I don't want to be  
overbearing, it's not totally fair to you if I was, so out of love I am letting you go to another special home where you will be cherished! and you can always come home if you want."

Chancelyn realized then and there her foster mom was right. She never considered Lila her mom before now, so when it was time to pull out she had a rough trip to Bryan's and cried most of the way. When Bryan picked her up at the exchange she was shy and nervous but Bryan was  
all happy with delight and fussed over her with joy.

"Oh my aren't you a beauty!" he said "You know your my first LE!"

Chance though Wow! I will be pampered here and smiled at her new owner.

Back at Lila's home Fox was sitting at the kitchen table mulling over his science work for school.  
He was only going off and on to classes since it wasn't mandatory but this level was particularly hard to mull over when Lila walked into the kitchen and placed a blue official looking piece  
of paper in front of his face...He KNEW what that was and picked it up grinning from ear to ear...  
A naming certificate.

He looked at Lila and then got up and gave her a big hug, Lila Laughed hard... She was happy to see the sheer gratification on his face after receiving the so badly wanted item.  
It was when he hesitated that made Lila wonder what was on his mind.

"Ummm... this present didn't take from Ragdonly's gift did it?" He asked out of concern.

Rags who had just popped into the kitchen on her way to class piped up.  
"Nope and if it did no big deal mom sells TONS in her shop and through her web site, I'm in no rush to be changed back to quell just yet, besides it's worth seeing the smile on your face!"  
She commented nonchalantly and then blushed again when she realized what she had said sounded more intimate than intended.

Fox walked over to Rags and gave her a hug to and whispered "Thanks, I like your smile to!" and then he chuckled when she blushed again. He looked over at Lila who was giggling like mad.

"Hey Lila, I think you might wanna portal her into a love fassie she's the same shade of pink!" he said gently elbowing her.

Rags blushed harder, and then she scurried over to her mom pecked her on the cheek and rushed out of the house.

"Wow she was in a rush to get to class wasn't she." Lila said with a smile, as she watched Rags fly out the door.

Fox looked at his new owner and realized she had no idea what made Rags rush out so quickly. He had a funny feeling he was the cause of it but let it be for now, he had a name to choose!

Rags trip to school was uneventful but her brain wouldn't stop working over time while she was in class. Why did she get all weird around him. It bothered her that she was so distracted by one new member in her home. She continued to write notes and was doodling at the same time. She drew a caricature of a skater Snookle riding on a Gonk that had wheels instead of a skate board and named him "Sir Dantillias" she giggled at her doodle which irritated her history teacher and he was one scary dude to deal, not to mention the fact that he was a zobied Zetlin.

Mr. Bonze glared at Ragdonly.

"Something Amusing you'd like to share Miss Rain?" He asked.

"No sir," she stammered and shoved the paper into her Fasoro notepad "Nothing at all."

Class ended and she headed home. The trip from Mara city to Puchala village was a long one but  
she made a stop on the way home at Lowlywood and picked up a piece of celebrity clothing and then continued on. Ragdonly sat on the bus on her way home and took out the doodle that nearly got her into trouble.

"I seriously have to get my head out of the clouds if I plan on making it to the top of my class"  
she thought. She stuffed the doodle haphazardly back into her note book when her stop came,  
and bounced off the bus. She walked into the front door kicking off her shoes and aimed for her room yelling

"Mom I'm HOME!"  
The doodle fell out of her notebook and fluttered to the floor. She didn't even noticed as she walked off to her room. Fox heard Ragdonly come in and looked for her but didn't see any sign of her till he spotted the piece of paper on the floor, thinking it was one of Rags important class papers he  
picked it up to give it back to her and seen a cute doodle, he thought it was very well done witty and funny as heck. but there was a bigger eye catcher & He LOVED it!  
Excited He ran to Rags room flung opened her door and grabbed her swinging her in a full circle, kissed her on the cheeks and yelled thanks, shoved the doodle in her hand and then ran back down stairs to tell Lila the good news, he found what he wanted!

Rags stood there dumbfounded holding her picture stunned, shocked and beet red.

"WHAT hell just happened!?" she wondered.

2 hours later she found out what was going on, Fox came back with Lila and a new white piece of paper. He had his name changed, to Dantillias!

"You took the name I gave my cartoon character?!" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yep I thought it was SOO cool and it's unique, no one else has that name here, did you know that?" He said with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on anyone's face.

Laughing she said "No I didn't know that, glad to have been of some help."

"Ahh but that's not the only thing he said to her as he reached into a shopping bag pulling out three items." with a flourishing of his arms he presented her with a white enchanted quell plushie, the one magical item that would turn her into the critter she wanted to be again. He then passed her a Angel cossie to... Rags nearly fainted.  
"OH MY SOUL!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "HOW in the world did you get this?"  
"I got Lila to buy them with the money Mandy sent with me when I moved here. I did after all  
come to her with 25 million MP ya know." he said with a smile

"Actually I didn't know" Rags said stunned looking back up at the newly named Dantillias.

He was holding something else in his hands. "What's that?" she asked.  
"A skater Snookle potion" he grinned.

"Your gonna morph to skater Snookle?!" she asked slowly her eyes widening. She loved skater Snookles they were so agile and adorable to! (and yellow was one of her favorite colors next to  
orange and purple)

He grinned his wickedly cute grin and shook his head yes.  
"Thank yourself for giving me the idea, I plan on portaling a couple of times and then morphing Snookle... I think it'll suit my personality and my new name to a tee."  
he winked and placed the potion in the attic cupboard.

Ragdonly was running over with so many overwhelming emotions she didn't know what to feel first...  
So... she fainted.

The next time she opened her eyes Dan was hovering over her, she realized she was on the floor and yet she was in Dan's lap to.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Too much excitement I think" he said brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
the gentle gesture made Ragdonly blush again...

"Do you want to get up now or do you need more time to get your strength up?" He asked.

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted to" she said her head swimming.

He grinned again but still had a concerned look on his face.  
"How do you feel, you ok?"

"Nothing a bit of breathing won't clear up" she joked.

He let out a hearty laugh and propped her up in his arms.  
"Just lean against me, I don't want you to fall over again." he said one he got her situated.

she was super embarrassed now and blushed again. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong" Dan asked confused.

"YOU!" she said...

"Huh?!" "What's wrong with me?!" He asked totally bewildered.

"Your too nice!" She huffed.

He roared with laughter shaking her in the process. He hugged her tighter thinking she was gonna slip out of his arms. She knew she shouldn't be mad at him, he was doing what came naturally, but her frustration was what made her react. She flipped out of his arm and found herself on her hands and knees looking him in the face...

"Grr, you're so smug and overly chipper sometimes, it drives me mad."  
she tried to get up and continued to rant over nothing, and blurted,  
"You make me blush too much, red is NOT my color!"

She wobbled still weak from her fainting spell. Dan scooted over quickly in front of her and caught her again before she hit the floor for the second time. She was in an awkward situation now and it made her blush again. Dan looked down at her red face and grinned.  
"I think red suits you just fine, It brings out the violet in your eyes" he said before he kissed her.

She melted and both of them slid back to the floor. He relaxed and pulled back looking into her eyes.

"You confuse me" she said as she tucked her head into his shoulder.

He chuckled and thought he was in heaven, what was so confusing about that? 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Colorful  
*************************

A month after Fox had moved in he had changed his name to Dantillias and was now being portaled and he also settled right down to a routine, most of the time he spent with Ragdonly going over training tricks and battledome  
weapons that were best suited for each opponent. Right now he was a grey Doyle and Rags found it funny when he got confused on how to work his two tails. Most of the time when he was with her, he kept one wrapped around her waist it kept him from getting tangled up.  
They had been given the news about two weeks ago that the elite gym was opening. They both joined but Dan being so busy with battling challenges and school and training he didn't make it to the elite gym as often as Ragdonly did so she got ahead of him fast but that was ok with him, he enjoyed her for more than her beauty. The fact that she was one tough cookie was a big part of it.  
He loved going to watch her during her battles. She had morphed herself last week and was an angel quell now.

When she battled she flew as much as she could to get use to her wings.  
It also gave her an advantage to since most creatures that used air attacks couldn't effect her while she was flying being she was now an air creature.

Lila became aware of Ragdonly and Danny's relationship about 3 weeks after she had rushed out of the door, she had spoken to Rags letting her  
know that she trusted her to be responsible and sensible being that Rags was technically older than Dan by about 6 human months. Rags assure her things would be ok and to not worry. Ragdonly always was responsible and usually level headed (not including her lapse when she first met Dan) Others that knew Rags and Dan though they suited each other perfectly, and Tisha, Rags sis was thrilled to know that Rags had finally chosen someone.

"See told you; you had a crush" she giggled.  
Tisha was trying on some of the old outfits that Ragdonly no longer wanted considering now that she was a quell she was taller and her tail base was larger  
than when she was a fassie.

"I'm excited he's doing his morph tonight! He's going to be a skater Snookle, I bought him a new board for it to!" she hauled it out of the closet and showed her sister.

"Oh WOW Rags! That's a WICKED board"  
Tish said picking it up. It was a black Mara-celtic board with a funky design on its deck and the wheels were a bright red orange.

"He's really gonna love this you know."

"That's what I'm hoping for." she said with a smile.

Lila came home with a ton of food and Dan dragged his tired butt through the door not long after. He plopped down onto the coach and turned on the TV.  
Ragdonly heard them come in and her and Tisha came down stairs. Tisha hugged Lila and said she'd love to stay but Tiggs would want her home soon, she hugged her sister good bye and left for home. Rags gave her mom a hug and then helped her unpack the groceries.

"Wow you got a lot today." she said as she placed a frozen fish in the freezer

"Yeah I had more website orders today and made nearly a million MP."  
She said she put away some chard and then looked at Rags.

"I think Dan is in the living room, he morphed in the portal tonight so don't be shocked when you see him ok."  
She shooed her out the kitchen and towards the living room.

Rags peeked around the corner expecting something scary...like a zombied Dan but that wasn't the case. He was a cute tiny ADORABLE Murfin.  
Rags walked over to him and sat down beside him and picked him up and gave him a hug...

"HEY!" he squirmed "lemme go!"

Rags giggled and kissed him on the cheek "You're so CUTE!"

"I won't be this way for long I hate being this tiny." He said all huffy.

"I think you look wonderful no matter what" she said as matter of factly.

"Either way in about 20 minutes I won't look like this much longer, just waiting for Lila to get done" He mumbled something and slid off the coach and went to find Lila.

It was 30 minutes before Lila called her to Dan's room. He was sitting on his bed with his Snookle potion. She knew that the transformation wouldn't hurt but it did take some energy out of the pet being transformed so having someone around to watch over them was always a good idea.

Dan smiled and looked at Rags, winked and said "Bottoms up!"

He drank down the potion and in about a minutess time he started to transform. His tiny Murfin tail grew and proofed out and gained stripes. His main torso went all yellow and his mousey ears shrunk. She watched his colors morph into the Snookle right before her eyes and was amazed at his fluid movements as he watched himself morph. He didn't say a word but his eyes told a story of bewilderment and fascination at what his body was going through at the very moment. When it was all done he laid there gasping and smiling. Rags went to his side and looked down into his handsome darkly masked red eyes.

"Hey there stranger. New in town?" she joked.

He reached up and brushed a stray strand of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Something that was still a breath stopping gesture for her. He grinned.

"I'm finally me now" he whispered. He tapped the tip of her nose and smiled again. "Can I bother you for a soda please? I need sugar to get me moving after that morph" Rags looked at Dan and nodded her head yes and scooted to the fridge.  
She grabbed a Coffee Mara pop from the fridge figuring the caffeine and the sugar would help get his sapped energy back faster. She took a detour to her own room and grabbed his gift before heading back.

When she got back to the room he was sitting up and laughing with Lila who had given him an outfit that made him look very distinguished.  
A burnt orange t-shirt and a pair of grey skater shorts and a pair of green cargo pants as well, a black and red ball cap and some new sneakers.

"You only need one more thing to top off your ensemble" Rags said grinning, and then passed him the board.

He was speechless when he seen the Mara-celtic board. They were the most expensive and hardest to find in Mara. He went over to her stood in front of her and just stared into her violet eyes not saying a word. She blushed...it was what he was waiting for.

"I love it when you blush, it makes your eyes sparkle" with that he kissed her and said "Thank you, it's one of the best things anyone has give me"

She chuckled "I'm glad you like it, now let's go see you test it out I want pictures."

He looked at Lila who nodded her ok's and both Rags and Dan headed to Slater Park a perfect place for him to test his board.

He skated around that park till his knees were about to give out,

then they headed towards Candyland for a treat, He was already tired from school and the morphing but being with Rags made him forget his tiredness, but even he had to take it easy. Ragdonly got quite a few picks of him to. She said a few shots make him look like he was glowing with the sun slowly setting,  
they scrambled to the top of chocolate Chibs falls and watched the sun set snuggled up against one another.

The splashes of reds and yellows and oranges made the end of the day so colorful, a perfect end to a perfect day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Trouble ahead  
******************************

Things had been going so well Ragdonly's 2nd year birthday was fast approaching and she was anticipating things to come. It would means she'd be 15 she was so excited, Dan's birthday wouldn't be too far long after hers. She looked out her window and  
hugged herself, spun around dancing in her room smiling. Things were so awesome in her eyes, she had a great guy, she had earned her history Avi and now she was training more often. She didn't have to go to classes if she didn't want to but it was always nice when she did, most of the times Lila said it was best to take night classes they lasted just as long but they seemed to go by faster for some reason. Her owner Lila had informed her the last series of battles she did was for the Knutt Knight and if she wanted to go back she could do more. They earned her MANY diamonds and she liked that as they could be used for training in the elite gym which had been helping with her flying and other skills  
her coordination was already past forty.

Dan walked in the room to see Rags hovering in the air. He walked under her she looked down and

smiled flipped in mid air and then planted a kiss on his forehead, giggled and flew up a bit higher than Dan could reach.

"Hey get back down here" he said with laughter in his voice. "I can't hug you when I can't reach you."

"I want to play Dan!" she giggled... "catch me if you can!"

with that she raced off flying at a pretty clip right down the stairs and out to the garden.

"Damn" he though... "How do I catch her now?" He looked around saw his board and grabbed it...he had an idea.

Flying down the stairs as fast as his two feet would carry him he hit the floor with a clunk noticing the front door opened he headed for it and chucked his board at the same time, it landed on the outside walk and he landed on it like a pro. Doing so caused his momentum to glide him forward, he spotted Ragdonly ahead and pushed himself forward to catch up.

She was flying JUST far enough out of his reach, so she though... a fraction of a second later he was right behind her and if she had pulled up on time she might have gotten away but she didn't mind being caught either. He got her by the tail and she let out a delighted squeal that made Dan chuckle, she was now dragging him along on his skate board!

"Faster!"  
he yelled over the noise of his wheels.

She obliged and took a massive beat of her wings to make him move even faster, two more andhe was nearly flying like her, if she pulled up he'd come right off his board...she hoped he was good at hanging on. With a smirk she flicked her tail testing his cling to her tail and found he wasn't holding on all that tight. He came loose and was now cruising on his own at a fair clip. She hovered as he sped right under her and off ahead.

"Be careful Dan!" she shouted. He was after all heading for a hill and she didn't want to see him hurt. He tried to turn and slow down but because of his speed his judgement was a bit off and even a bit was enough to call for disaster. He hit a glitch that was wandering around wildly as he turned and the skateboard flipped taking him with it.

"DAN!" He heard her scream in fear, he went down hard.

Ragdonly was by his side in a second when she seen him fall. He looked up a bit shocked.  
He rarely fell and he wasn't badly hurt but his pride was as scuffed as his arm.

She landed beside him and looked at his now bleeding arm.

"Come on, I'll fix it for you" she said, feeling bad since she caused his fall.

She ripped the sleeve off her shirt and ripped it again into strips to bandage his arm.

she was crying as she wrapped his injury and he looked at her and frowned.

"Why are you crying" he asked.

"Your hurt and it's all my fault!" she sobbed as she tied the knot on the last piece of makeshift gauze.

"Actually it's not your fault at all." He pointed to the glitch now stunned in the road.

Ragdonly looked over to see the vile vermin staggering around. She hated glitches they hurt everyone in some way. She threw a rock at the critter missing it but it still hissed at her anyway, fell over and then passed out.

Ragdonly thought that she should take this nasty creature to someone who could take care of it properly. She looked for something to contain the vermin. she spotted a cup and plopped the critter into it and covered it. She looked at Dan who was now standing, brushing off his shorts.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

He smiled weakly but replied cheerfully, "Yep, gotta expect a few spills and that's just one of many that will happen."

"what ya got there?" He asked.

"That damn glitch that nailed you, I think I'll ask around on what to do with it." she said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Wow I think this is the first time I've ever seen you openly show major distaste for anything, your even shaking" he said looking at her concerned.

"The thought of you getting hurt by anyone or anything gets me all charged, like I could explode into a million pieces" she said looking at him with a tear in her eye, hoping he understood. He cradled her cheek and raised her head to look in her eyes. Brushing her tears away with his thumb he spoke words that touched her heart.

"I to would hurt with the agony of a million burning suns if you got hurt and no matter where you maybe in this world I will always and forever hold you near my heart until the last star burns in the sky." with this he kissed her soundly to ease her distress over his accident.

She watched the action unfolding on her ball. The sour taste of hatred on her tongue, she hissed at the scene and then screamed. Eleka mulled over her options on obtaining the now new skater Snookle. He had slipped from her grasp once before. She had not known he was portaling himself before and missed his name change for about a month he was missing from her minions radar.

"Nettogrof!" she screeched.

The timid young dark Fasoro scuttled to her feet cowering. "yes my darkest queen." he stammered. "of what service can I be to you?"

She brought the image of the young Snookle before his eyes, "His name is Dantillias, he is the future of our reign over Marada, he can see into the future, I want him here NOW!"

"Yes my lady" he said and scurried off in a hasty retreat

She stared at his face and her evil plot to gain his trust manifested in the utmost evilest ways, "If you can't join them, beat them with their stupid dreams!" she cackled and then hurried off to start the process of ruining one families life.

Lila received a free scratch and sniff card in her mail and didn't even know where or who it came from. It was an oddly shaped card like a moon with wings and it's purple color  
and hologram reflective colors reminded her of something but she couldn't quite put her fingers on it.

She placed it on her counter and read over the last correspondence she got from Anne one of her best pals in Mara, she'd been on a bit of a break as of recently due to her health  
but was back more often and Lila was happy to hear it. She picked up the card again and sniffed it, the smell was sickly sweet and made her head swim, just then Ragdonly and Dan walked in.

Ragdonly asked her what she had and Lila said  
"Nothing" she placed the card down and forgot about it.

She seen Dans Injury but didn't think about it in the concerned matter she would usually muster and was more concerned to find out that Rags had a glitch in a cup...

"Oh my gosh!" she wailed "Let the poor thing out of that cup!" Lila grabbed the cup from Ragdonly's hand and went out to the yard and released the now coherent glitch.

"MOM! What are you doing!? That thing hurt Dan!" Ragdonly squealed in shock at her owner.

"All creatures are to be treated with the respect they deserve, how would you like to be put in a cup?" she shot back at Ragdonly with venom in her words, which was so unlike  
Lila all together. Ragdonly cringed thinking Lila must have one of her headaches it was usually the only reason for when Lila got so cranky.

"S-sorry" Rags stammered and backed away.

She returned to the kitchen to find Dantillias standing there with the card in his hand. "Looks like your mom got a card from an admirer but there's no signature." He propped it up on the fridge.

"So whats your mom up to?" He asked , leaning against the counter he proceeded wrapping his hands and tail around Ragdonly's waist pulling her closer.

"Going nuts I think" she said with a confused look. "She released that glitch, it could cause more trouble and she let it go, even I know that's not like mom she hates them just as much as I do."

Dan looked down at Ragdonly with a bit of concern to but said, "maybe she's just having an off day. Why don't you ask your neighbours or your mom 's friends what they do with glitches maybe the reaction your mom had was just confusion on what to do, you might find answers that way."

"Ok."Ragdonly said "I'll be back soon" with that she kissed his nose and headed off for Shaggy's home first and then she'd go to Justin's place.

Dan was minding his business when Lila walked back in with a dark looking Fasoro at her side.

"Who's that?" Dan asked pointing to the obviously Eleka related creature.

"This is Nettogrof" Lila said with a smile. "I rescued him from the pound" she patted the creatures head, who in turn looked at Dan and licked his lips and grinned evilly.

A shuddering vision hit Dan with the force of a brick and he shrunk back from the evil creature Lila was patting. He had a vision of that thing leading Lila away, to where was not clear, but Dan knew in his gut it wasn't normal. This was the third time he had his weird 'waking dream' as he tend to call them, ominous feelings of pending dread that only he felt he could stop creeped into the back of his mind.

He looked at Lila who was merrily singing to herself and hugging the new found friend that creeped him out. He thought to himself, I know she's got an affection for Fasoros but this is beyond what I know... sighing he convinced himself out loud

"Get a grip Dan, and let it be she's probably got plans for that particular pet"

With that he went to the fridge to grab a bite to eat, only to find the creature of his wariness right beside him staring at him with hunger in its eyes. The card he had plopped on the fridge fluttered to the floor, It was the last thing Dan remembered.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Poof!  
********************

The voices of her family were there in the background she struggled to escape the fog in her head but to no avail, she remained in the awarded trance with no control over what was happening and it scared her. Ragdonly and a new pet were there but she didn't see Dan and she couldn't ask why. The being who did have control thou tricked Ragdonly with her voice and mannerisms and the dark fassie that was with them to head to Dr Yekyll's lab using Lila as a host she convinced Ragdonly and the others that things would be just fine.

Eleka watched over the scene unfolding guiding Lila's action with the marionette she held she knew she had all she needed to make her plans work for her. Dan laid not even 5 feet from her in his own trance but she couldn't  
get him to predict anything she could decipher, all she kept getting was him mumbling nonsense.

Dr. Yekyll chuckled with glee when he seen the newcomers, he recognized the owner of the pets and he was looking forward to getting his hands on them since he'd never gotten to work with them before. This was his chance, with a false sense of security he went to work creating a new DNA mini for the client at hand and disaster struck in the middle of one of the operations and the beautiful angel quell that was in the fray of it all mutated into a hideous creature that was all too familiar after one of these experiments went wrong. Most owners didn't mind, others freaked when a special pet like Ragdonly obviously was, was mutilated this owner thou was totally off the norm and it worried even Dr. Yekyll who then asked the dark fassie if things were ok.

Nettogrof frowned realizing what he had done and said

"I don't know" he felt a twinge of something he never felt before.

He woke the two pets that had been part of the experiment and released one and then told Ragdonly what had happened.

"No, No, NO!" She cried, "I'm hideous!" "Why did you convince mom to do this?!" she asked the creature before her.

Eleka watched the response of the dark pet through Lila's eyes, and waited to see what was going to happen, she may need to find a way to dispose of another pet at this rate.

Nettogrof hung his head in shame. "I was told I had to or die" he mumbled.

"WHERE'S DAN!" she yelled at Nettogrof, shaking him. She had noticed he hadn't been around all day and now that she heard this she was scared.

"He's been taken by Eleka" Nettogrof said and added "and your mom isn't herself she's under Eleka's control"

"WHAT!" Ragdonly was freaking now she grabbed her mom with her in tow she headed back to their home, Nettogrof not far behind them.

Eleka was shocked he was a traitor! Nettogrof was turning back to the light side she could see it through Lila's eyes and it made her viciously angry, She spat her orders out like poison on her tongue,

"GET HIM!" I want him removed NOW! He's ruining everything!"  
Her minions scurried off to do her bidding when she turned back to see the next scene she was surprised to see nothing. She tried frantically to see what was unfolding.

She slammed into the house only to find Tisha and Chancelyn there along with Tisha's newest family member Nitsuj. The two girls screamed at her hideousness, and Nitsuj hiccupped in fear causing the air around him to spark red and hot. It was Nettogrof that calmed them all down; telling them what happened. He then took out a single potent night shade flower, placed it under Lila's nose and she relaxed into a suspended slumber, it wouldn't last long and he knew he had to act fast.

Both Chance and Tisha listened intently to what Nettogrof had to say as he made Lila comfortable, and then asked the one question that caused confusion for them both along with Ragdonly.

"If you're one of the bad guys way are you helping us now?" Nitsuj asked

"I'm not bad, I WAS a slave to Eleka's wills until Lila took my place. I was hypnotized and controlled to take her to Dr. Yekyll's and it was then I was totally released from Eleka's inhibitions spell. Once Lila took my spot I was released and she was pulled in. Eleka made the decisions on what to do,  
I just realized my stupid follies and knew I had to help I'm not bad at all" Nettogrof proclaimed in his defence as he finished.

"So don' t you think she can still see what's going on now?" asked Ragdonly

"I don't know if she can see everything but if Lila's within ear shot and alert then she can for sure as she sees through her eyes this is why I made Lila sleep, so there's no more connection right now, and Eleka won't know where we're at and there' s only one way to stop any further connections." he said.

"How?" asked Chance.

"Destroy the card" he said

"What card? said Tisha puzzled.

"Ummm... this one" he said fishing the card out from under the fridge that had fallen there the day before.

Nettogrof told them that the cards scent was a hypnotizing agent that would allow Eleka access to Lila's mind and give her control over her actions.

The same card Ragdonly had seen her owner with only a day ago. She took it to the fireplace and asked Nitsuj for some help. The Fire Ecrew was more than happy to oblige and scorched the card into a ball of flames.  
The smell was nasty as it burned.

Lila screamed a blood curdling scream in her sleep, she fell off the coach, and hit the floor with a thud. Eleka's hold was for certain over. Ragdonly ran to her mom's side.

"Mom? MOM!" she cried. "Why is this happening?!" she sobbed hugging her mom.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She screamed at Nettogrof.

He looked at her and said with all the courage he could muster,  
"I saved her, be thankful!"  
with that he hung his head and removed himself from the fray.

Lila came to and when she seen the mutated creature holding her she started to cry, she remembered what had happened.

"Oh my god Ragdonly I'm SOOO sorry!" she said as she reached up and wiped away Ragdonly's tears.

"It doesn't matter what happened, are you OK?" she asked frantically.

"I'll be fine but we have to fix things and soon" she said as she sat up to see all around her.

She was surprised to see Tisha and Chance there..."Ok first things first, Rags call Anne and Shaggy ok I think I'm gonna need some help."

She then turned to the dark fassie in the corner and smiled at him, and kissed his forehead and said "Thanks for saving me" now let's see if we can't fix this mess.

She filled Anne in on the details of what had happened and in the process Anne told her she had a costume that she could sell to her to fix up Ragdonly back to her normal self She jumped on the offer and was happy to let Ragdonly know that she would be back to normal soon, next thing was to find Dan and get him back, She talked to Shaggy one of the local guardians and a friend of Lila's who told her she could fix things once she spoke to The'logIAN.

Lila's heart and mind was set on righting the wrongs done to her family and be dammed if anyone was going to get in her way.

She received the costume from Anne and gave it to Ragdonly who knew this was what she needed.

She placed the costume on and the transformation was instantaneous and more dramatic than the 1st time. Light shot from her wings and finger tips as she hovered over the floor. When the transformation was completed Rags was charged with the energy and determination to make her family's life back to what is use to be, peaceful.

Lila never had the chance to tell Ragdonly to wait, Rags was out the door faster than a speeding bullet.

Rags KNEW where Dan would be but she needed information first, and she was damn well determined to save him one way or another. With that determination and swiftness she pushed on forward flapping her wings with all her might. She entered the darkened realm and landed at the temple of the fates.

Atropos greeted her at the door.

"We're expecting you child" she said as she lead her to the upper chamber where the others were waiting.

"Y-you were?" she stammered.

"Yessss" slithered Lachesis who then proceeded to cackle uncontrollably.

Ragdonly looked around and noticed the pot in the middle of the room with a long string hovering over it. Nearby was a hook with a pair of scissors.  
in the pot was a view of things to come. Rags looked in it and saw her beloved Dantillias bound with Eleka standing over him. She cried and reached out,  
Clotho stopped her.  
"To touch the future is only an ability your loved one has and doing so without  
guidance is dangerous."

She stated with a air of caution in her voice.

"What do I do to save him?" she sobbed as she looked down at the scene unfolding before her.

"Love him." Said Lachesis, "Hold him to your heart and let forth those feelings in all that you do"

Atropos continued "You need to trust yourself Ragdonly, we knew you'd come and all of this is planned but it's up to you to make what we have planned to follow through, we cannot tell you your future but we can guide you so that the delicate balance of good and evil remains on an even keel" she said showing  
her more of the possible future in the pot that bubbled with the hate of a million minions.

"To have the dark side to take over surely would mean total destruction to us all, the one bit of information that Eleka doesn't know lies within you and the love you have for Dantillias." she said.

Ragdonly didn't know for sure what was meant by Atropos statements but knew that the woman would know what was best so asked for the guidance she needed to complete the task at hand.

"As a beacon of light your at risk here" Lachesis hisses, while bringing a dark cloak from a small closet.

"This will contain your radiance from prying eyes but you will not be able to fly"  
Clotho helped her with the cloak and wrapped her in it her radiance did diminish and Ragdonly felt like she was being suffocated.

"Revealing your true nature should only come when your joined." she said over Ragdonly's shoulder, "Hold him tight and feel the power, and you shall succeed"

With a happier heart and more insight she ever expected to ever get she proceeded to Eleka's castle determined to rescue Dantillias. 


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 - The rescue  
****************************

Her trek through the dark realm was tedious and draining she stooped over at a stall and took a breath, a hideous frog creature shot out a hand

"BUY! My wears!" he croaked holding a mutated stuff toy that resembled a Gonk.

She shoved off in haste to keep her identity concealed, but looked back at the creature that was watching her intently. She continued to head for Eleka's castle and slipped inside the servants living quarters unnoticed.

"He's making no sense!" she screeched as she looked down at the slumbering pet. "What does he mean?"

The dark Gonk that was by her side shook his head and shrugged not understanding what Dantillias muttered either.

Dan moaned again. "The King will prevail, even in death"

Eleka was angry how could King Baspinar help... the dotty old stumpy fool was dead she had him butchered and tossed his pieces into the lake. What confused her is how a dead king could do anything.

"My Queen! My Queen!" one scared and dark looking Maradan scampered into the room wringing his hands and looking quite upset.

"WHAT!" she screamed and slammed her staff off the floor ringing up sparks of green.

"T-they whisper of c-crowning a new king!" he stammered cowering by her feet.

She screamed and turned to her crystal ball. She tuned into the castle and it's walls, using her mini pets and glitches eyes to hear the scuttlebutt that was emanating from the local dwellers voices and minds. She heard whispers of war and decided to act fast.

"I am declaring war now!" we shall prevail, NO one will get in or out from the light side, no one is to sell wears to any creature who affiliates with those do-gooders! she had a proclamation made and sent to the ones caring for the castle at that moment.

the proclamation read as this:

I, Queen Eleka, have returned and thus proclaim myself the only and supreme ruler of all Maradan Lands South of the River, including Minipet Island and Jenoa. These lands, which have been rightfully mine since time began were falsely claimed by the tyrant Baspinar, I who despicably placed me under a spell of banishment so he could steal my realm and my property!

I am disgusted to see what has become of my formerly proud realm, and shall shortly be bringing the |Dark Side of Marada back to its former glory. Too long has it been forgotten about and reviled! This must change!

Dark Marapets are to prepare to report to my castle in order to serve their Queen. Together we will build an empire that will outdo any that has come before. We will bring Marada into a new age! So powerful and great that our enemies will quake before us like the snivelling worms that they are! Prepare, Marada, for our glorious future!

The news spread through Marada quickly and papers had this to say:

As all Maradans are aware, the search for our King, Baspinar XII continues. Maradan police report that they are following up all leads but as yet have no definite information as to his whereabouts. A statement was issued this afternoon that they are looking into rumours of a diamond trade that  
occurred yesterday. It is alleged that several distinctive diamonds which may have been the famed 'Baspinar Diamonds' (originally imported from faraway lands and set into the royal crown 400 years ago by the late King Baspinar IX) were noticed passing through the trades.

We would also advise that everyone be particularly watchful of their Marapets at this worrying time. Reports are coming in of many strange disappearances in the area south of Dukka Caves. Finally we must ask that all Maradans now help us in a vitally important task - we need YOUR help in searching for the King. Search your Marahomes, look around you as you travel... The King must be found, and with every Maradan working together we cannot fail to succeed!

Eleka seen what was being said and laughed venomously  
"Stupid fools, you'll never find him!"

Eleka walked over to Dan and hovered over the Snookle who was awakened and probed for more information.

"I know your a seer boy..."  
she said into his face her hot breath wreaked and turned his stomach.

"I will not be of any help to you" he said wriggling in anger and frustration "I don't understand how to use my gift" he said  
"and even if I did I'd never help you anyway!"

"Oh boy but you have helped!" she said as she trailed her dirty claw across his furry face.

"Right now my minions are patrolling this vast land and I have control over your owner who has mutated your lovely girlfriend!"

"YOU LIE!" he shouted...

"Oh but I don't ..." she showed the last hideous image she had of Ragdonly to him, and watched his eyes widen in surprise.

"It doesn't matter!" he spat back, "I love her no matter what!"

The word love made Eleka balk in disgust.

"Foolish creature," she waved as she walked away...

"Your so called love will be your undoing you'll see her and turn away just like everyone does when they see something they don't understand."

Dantillias had no control over what was to come as the fates on the other end of the merged dark village started their part of making the future of Marada remain intact. All of a sudden he was hit with a premonition and he blurted out the information without any means to hold it back. his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stood stiff, out of his mouth these words spilled forth,

"A war is lost, the casualties fall, One hundred thousand times two and seventy-five more abound will be the death call. They fall to the ground at the hands of the light your strength doesn't match those of will and might, the angels touch and you shall fall, hide now before she calls!"

Dan passed out from the vision and Eleka ran over to his shaking him yelling "Tell me more!""Angel angles...Damn angels she mutters...wondering what he meant.

She gives the word to her minions to remove any and all angel or light pets from her realm and to destroy them if necessary, especially Murfins as they are tiny and usually go missed she didn't need anyone ruining her mission.

In the mean time Ragdonly was getting closer and closer to her goal.

She waited as it got darker, she was so tired and this cloak made her feel like her breath was being cut off and it really restricted her movements, she wished she could reach him he was within flying distance she could literally feel him inside of her and a unseen force was guiding her but she had to bide her time  
and wait. She remained hidden in the abandoned servants quarters, it suited her needs fairly well. for the time being. She watched out the window from hooded eyes and then looked down at the amulet the fates had given her and watched the room where Dan was to see what was going on. If only she could fly. She needed time to think, she held on to the amulet and slept trying to get some of the sapped energy back. "Oh Dan my love, please be OK. "she mumbled as she drifted off into a fitful slumber.

Lila woke to the Maradan news and was dismayed to not see the return of Ragdonly or Dantillias

The paper had the news the following morning:

We regret to inform you that our beloved King, the renowned Baspinar XII has perished. The castle was in mourning last night after genetic testing was completed by the Enpiah DNA laboratory proving that the remains that people have been fishing out of the Maradan river did in fact belong to our missing King Baspinar XII and not his great, great multi-great grandfather Baspinar I as was formerly believed. On her end, Lila was studded.

Meanwhile Ragdonly's reaction was that of fear, determination and hate  
for the one being who ruined her families happiness. Eleka, she screeched as she threw the paper, but all around her others read on and she was filled in  
on the information:

News has reached us that the new King, Baspinar XIII was immediately crowned during the night in an emergency ceremony at the castle. Not wanting to delay in these worrying times the normal public ceremonies and celebrations were set aside in order that Marada should once again have a King to  
protect us. As I'm sure every Maradan is aware, Baspinar XIII is the identical twin brother of our former king the late Baspinar XII. Born just nineteen seconds later than his brother, he was naturally next in line for the throne.

A proclamation has been issued this morning from our new King:  
"My fellow Maradans, I bring to you this morning the sad news of my brother's death. He is believed to have met his end at the hands of evil minions of the false Queen Eleka. This dreadful which is sure to bring nothing but harm to our peaceful kingdom, and we do not recognise any claim by her to the  
Southern lands!"

"The question now remains as to what shall be done about this threat to Marada. As I believe in modern methods, and fairness for all our subjects, I have decided that the question of action against this traitorous interloper should be handled by the Maradan parliament rather than by myself. All Maradans are therefore called immediately to vote at the castle in a special referendum on the subject of war!"

"WITCH!?" she screamed, "I'm no mere witch I am the greatest sorceress here!" she was mightily ticked now and plotted her next course of action.

Ragdonly also thought of her next steps to fulfil the fates planned destiny for her and hopefully save Dantillias in the mean time. She took the night shade flower that Nettogrof had given her and got ready to move, she tightly wrapped herself in the darkening cloak and headed off to the top turret of the massive castle, with a wish and a prayer on her side she was on her way. The trek was tiresome but no one bothered her in her journey, most others were shrouded as well and her accent to the chambers she knew Dan was in was done with little trouble, minus one inquisitive devil Murfin which was stifled fairly quickly with one whiff of the flower she had him subdued and leaning against the wall sleeping soundly.

"Hehe" she chuckled "that'll teach you to be nosey"

She continued on her trek, she showed at the room where Dan was but there was no one around and she was confused on why that was so, she hid and waited not wanting to rush, she soon learned from two passing dark minions that the war had started and Eleka was rounding up many for battle, Ragdonly though to herself

"I got to move, mom will need Dan and I for our part and King Baspinar"  
with that she slipped into the room, She went to Dan he was out cold and hardly breathing. She looked down at him and touched his face, He was so cold.

She was crying when she kissed him, her tears falling on his nose,

"Oh Dan I can't bear to lose you, I love you too much! Please come back to me!"  
The door flew open Eleka walked in seeing the dark figure hovering over her prized Seerer.

"BACK off!" she yelled charging towards the intruder not knowing what was going on.

Little did Eleka know that Ragdonly was holding Dantillias hand and the tears of love she had spilled on Dan was what brought him around to help protect them both.

The light was blinding, when Eleka struck out at the figure. It bounced off of the darkly shrouded body like she was rubber. Screeching from the pain of the bright light, she aimed a fire spell blindly.

Ragdonly looked down and realized what Clotho had said,  
"Hold him tight and feel the power, and you shall succeed" Together they were stronger!

The wild spell bounced off them harmlessly. She knew now that united together she could save Dantillias and get him home away from this monster so long as they held on together. He came to smiling at the dark creature before him, and said

"I knew you were here I could feel you"  
He sat up and then stood beside her still clinging to her hand.

Her knowledge, her love, and skills all combined was what made their inner strength and aura become 10 times greater than Eleka's ever would be. With Dan at her side she knew they could accomplish anything.

Eleka's rage is what was ultimately was her undoing without her Seerer she had no control over what was about to happen. She blindly tried to attack the couple only to end up writing in agony as the light emanating from them got brighter and more luminescent covering the whole chamber and then seeping  
through cracks and crevices, it caused all dark beings to skitter away in fear, Ragdonly reveled herself to the soon to be conquered queen and uttered these words.

"It is the demons such as yourself who do not think before reacting, Those who wish to tear things down that The'logIAN and Lia'MAY have worked so hard on building up when doing so would mean own demise as well, Stupidity isn't a privilege but you seem to think it is and abuse it!" "I wish you could feel love in your life but till you understand that even dark creatures can be loved enough to be swayed to join on the side of those who are good, that the  
balance in this world is for your own good as well as mine. I do not think you will ever be contented and to contain those deemed of a vicious nature like yourself we're declaring this war for the light side,  
you WILL LOOSE!"

With that Ragdonly and Dantillias wrapped their tails around each other and their strength manifested itself to be that over 100 times of Eleka's and they both lifted from the floor. Hovering out of reach over the cowering dark Ecrew they called Eleka, they glided out the turret window and showered the whole dark city in light, much of it reaching many pets and owners who were on the cusp of dark and light, the light shower opened many pets eyes who then proceeded to choose to fight for that which was good and just.

Ragdonly looked at Dantillias as she flapped her wings being over joyed to feel the freedom to fly once again, "I am so happy to see you!" she said they made it home with record speed, Lila over joyed to see her beloved pets again.

"Oh my your ok!" she said hugging each in turn, "yes we're ok but I heard of what happened, what will we do?" the both said to Lila.

"We fight, we fight for the good, the just and help those who are blinded by the false hopes of Eleka to our side" Lila said looking around,

"Besides we already have one who has joined us" with that Nettogrof who had been dumped at the pound by Eleka to be conveniently picked up by Lila was there with the three of them.

"I will do my best to help" Nettogrof said "I hear there's a shortage of certain items from the dark side that the king needs, if you think they will help I have Many stashed away, I figured they might come in handy some day, might as well use them now." he said with a smile knowing he was now  
accepted in the fold he would soon consider his family.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 - The end?  
***************************

The battling was long and fierce, Ragdonly and Dan took out a total of over six thousand dark Eleka battlers together, totals being over thirty three hundred for Ragdonly and over four thousand for Dantillias. Together they were unstoppable and their owner was very impressed at the determination they  
displayed. In the end Ragdonly and Dan were rewarded with many praises from not just Lila but MANY others even Chancelyn was in battle for a short time with one of Lila's friends as her son passed her on and then got her back so she could fight for whom ever needed her help.

With Eleka locked away in her castle by a very powerful spell that the god, The'logIAN and goddess Lia'MAY put on her, things were finally going back to normal. Nettogrof was now currently a golden fassie and happy to be portaled.

Lila had a new routine now and was helping more members with more free stuff for new foke who moved into Marada. Dantillias and Ragdonly were getting to spend more time together as they matured, both physically and mentally and spiritually. They vowed to keep training as often as possible and the other  
guardians around Mara were happy to keep watch over them all as they settled back down to a happy life, all knowing that only time would tell what the future would bring.

Ragdonly leaned back against Dan as he wobbled her back and forth on the swing, looking at the clouds,

"Do you think she'll try to hurt us again?" she asked him

"If my visions are of predictions that could be then it's all possible" he murmured "but remember these are things that could be not will be"

"So there's no definite in anything?" she asked confused.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the swing and sat down on the grass with her and pointed to the sky,

"The gods watch us, and even they do not have all the answers, but they try to make do with what they have, nothing is for certain except two things, life and death, what we add to the middle of that is up to us."

She leaned back and looked up at him, "But what of our futures?"

"We already have them written for us, with each passing day the fates lead us closer to what we already know" he replied with wisdom.

Ragdonly was confused if nothing was definite then how come their future was.. known as he stated?

He looked at her and knew she was wondering what he meant, he smiled as he stared intently in her eyes, she didn't know why he kept doing that it made her feel so...exposed. She blushed red hot and tried to tuck her head, she felt so dumb sometimes. He didn't allow her to hide.

Placing a finger under her chin he raised her face to look in her eyes again.

"I mean out future is already written as we know what we want and are willing to fight for it."

"Oh" she said blushing again, she should have understood that she thought to herself.

He chuckled at her shocked look.

"Maybe I need to say it, I love you, with all my being and no one will stop me from doing so, I would die for you."

She gasped it was the first time he ever actually said those words to her.  
A tear fell from her eye but it was a tear of joy. She snuggled in against him looked up and sighed with content, then said quietly.

"You know what, I love you to, I think I have from the first day I set eyes on you"

It was his turn to blush at her comment and she giggled out loud and said

"NOW I know what you mean by it makes your eyes shine!"

She kissed his nose, hugged him tight and they both enjoyed their time together. Lila came out to the garden to see her two pets curled up against the Bohaja tree. She thought of the trouble those two had gone through and was pleased to see her family was expanding, maybe not in the way she expected but at least things were looking up.  
The letter from Indigo to Ragdonly and Dantillias telling them their battling ranks could wait, for now she let the two pets enjoy their quite time together.

The End?

This story is property of S. Aj White of LBL Services Canada. © 1993-2015  
Marapets characters are copyrighted to 2015


End file.
